


[podfic] scheherazade

by Terene



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terene/pseuds/Terene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of stereobone's fic scheherazade, posted with permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] scheherazade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [scheherazade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11534) by stereobone. 



 

[**Download here** ](http://www.mediafire.com/?wags323sqlts2ep)

I'm new at this, so feedback is welcome and very much wanted.  Hope you enjoy!


End file.
